


Bunny Boy

by vitya_rabbit



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Butt Plugs, Coming In Pants, Coming Untouched, Confident Katsuki Yuuri, Dare, Established Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Established Relationship, Humor, Husbands, Katsuki Yuuri in Lingerie, Lingerie, Long-Haired Victor Nikiforov, M/M, Pole Dancing, Sexual Content, Sexual Humor, Stiletto Heels, long haired Katsuki Yuuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:14:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23928205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vitya_rabbit/pseuds/vitya_rabbit
Summary: A dare that began one year ago for the skating husbands finally comes to fruition. Who won? What was the prize? What will the winner think of their prize?A hot and humorous time is in store for Viktor and Yuuri...Even domestic life can be exciting if you are married to Yuuri Katsuki-Nikiforov
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Comments: 8
Kudos: 90





	Bunny Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to NameAfterIrony for another one of her shinies that she likes to pass my way... 
> 
> Thank you to InLoveWithYOI for being my beta and not rolling her eyes at me when I tell her I have another story for her to beta! 
> 
> Love you both!

It had all started as a dare.

A competition to see who could grow their hair the longest in one year.

Yuuri had totally bought into the bet from the word go. (He might have also maybe, just  _ maybe _ planted the seed in Viktor’s mind, but he would never tell…)

The idea of a long haired Viktor still made his knees go weak and produced blood flow to a certain area that then had to be satisfied. Preferably in a warm bath with waterproof lube, a set of headphones, his favourite toy and the lights off.

The prize for the winner of the dare had been that the loser had to put on a private show for the other in the privacy of their sitting room.

Yuuri hadn’t minded losing one bit. And if his hair had seemed to lose a little bit of it’s length towards the end of the bet when he had insisted on going ‘shopping’ alone. Well, then neither of them had mentioned it.

-

Viktor  _ LOVED _ Yuuri’s longer length dark thick hair. It made him shudder with desire when it tickled his face when they were in bed. He yearned to wash it all the time, wanting to feel it running through his fingers as he carefully shampooed and conditioned it. Making the younger man sit between his legs as he brushed and dried it, styling it so it hung down a little past Yuuri’s shoulders  _ just so. _

Yuuri looked  _ so _ pretty, and now it was time to collect his prize.

He had been instructed to take Makka to the dog sitters for an overnight stay and to not come home until he received a text saying that he was allowed back in the apartment.

-

With Viktor out of the way, Yuuri put his plan into action.

He carefully installed the pole in their front room, moving the furniture back and arranging it as though the room was a strip club. He then closed the blinds and created a sultry mood with low lighting.

One chair remained near the pole, close enough to see, but not touch.

Touching was  _ not _ allowed.

Yuuri had a plan. One that he knew his husband would love and that he would get great pleasure out of seeing if he could achieve his goal.

To wreck Viktor and have him spilling in his pants like a teenage boy without being touched. 

Not once. 

Not by his own hand nor his husbands.

Yuuri liked a challenge.

Admiring himself in the full length mirror in the bedroom from all angles he deemed himself perfect.  _ Oh, the things that mirror had witnessed. _ A dirty smirk danced on his lips and he reached for his phone.

_ >hey darling, you can come home now and claim your prize. DO NOT enter the front room until you have read the rules on the door, ok? Love you xxx _

Viktor’s reply was almost instant.

_ >be there in 2, i’m outside the apartment block! Love u 2 xxx _

_ SHIT, he hadn’t expected him to be so close. _

There was the sound of tapping on wooden flooring from stiletto heels as Yuuri hurried to the completely rearranged room and got into position.

This was going to be fun!

-

_ >hey darling, you can come home now and claim your prize. DO NOT enter the front room until you have read the rules on the door, ok? Love you xxx _

Viktor jumped up off the bench in the communal gardens of the apartment where he had been enjoying the feel of the evening sun on his face. All the time wondering what was going on in their home.

His fingers quickly typed out a reply as he made his way to the front door.

_ >be there in 2, i’m outside the apartment block! Love u 2 xxx _

Fumbling with his keys, dropping them twice in his haste to get inside. Cursing his impulsive nature, he tried to calm down a little.

He had been half hard for most of the day. Excitement buzzing under his skin. Electricity snaking up and down his spine as though he was connected to a battery hidden in his balls.

_ Just what did his Eros of a husband have planned? _

Letting himself in through their front door he saw that the door to the sitting room was closed and a sign was neatly taped to the wood. Perfectly straight and at Viktor’s eye level.

_ That was so like his Yuuri, everything planned and executed to the nth degree.  _

He sighed lovingly as he took off his coat, hung it up and toed off his shoes. 

_ This was why he loved it when Yuuri took control of their ‘scenes’. Every part of their roleplay was thought through and carefully set up from beginning to aftercare. His husband loved to spoil and cherish him and who was he to say no? _

As instructed (and,  _ oh boy, _ did Viktor like to do as Yuuri instructed him to do) he stopped and read the note written in his husband’s beautiful handwriting.

_ Vitya _

_ Welcome to your prize _

_ From the moment you enter this room you are to do EXACTLY what I tell you to do _

The Russian groaned and felt his dick harden further.

_ At NO point are you allowed to touch me, or yourself _

_ You must keep your hands on your thighs at ALL times _

_ If you cannot obey these simple rules your prize will be forfeited and you will be sleeping alone in the guest room for three nights _

_ I love you _

_ Let’s play... _

_ Yuuri _

_ x _

With a shudder that rippled from the top of his long silver haired head to the ends of his permanently damaged toes, Viktor knocked and waited to be told to enter.

-

Yuuri smirked as he heard his lover groan on the other side of the door and then his hesitant knock.

The game had begun…

-

“Come in…”

_ Oh FUCK, even just the sound of Yuuri’s voice had him wanting to spill, how on EARTH was he going to survive whatever was behind the closed door? _

Swallowing thickly he reached for the handle, turned it and opened the door.

-

Slowly his eyes adjusted to the low lighting in the room.

_ Was this REALLY their lounge where they curled up and watched crap TV together? FUCK! _

The furniture was arranged against all the walls leaving the centre of the room empty apart from two things.

A stripper pole...

and a chair...

As his eyes roamed the room he noticed that a ‘bar’ had been set up on their dining table. A silver champagne bucket was set on a velvet tablecloth along with a single glass. A bottle of their favourite champagne, the one they had had at their wedding, was chilling over ice in the bucket. 

“Welcome, Sir. Can I interest you in a drink?”

Viktor spun on his heel, his hair flowing over his shoulders. He hadn’t even registered where Yuuri had been standing, or rather was  _ draped _ over one of their dining chairs.

_ FUCK…. _

With a stuttered exhale he nodded, that was all he could manage right now.

It was taking all of his stamina not to drop to his knees and praise the man now languidly rising from the chair and sashaying to the ‘bar’, pausing only to look over one bare shoulder and wink at the drooling Russian.

_ W-WHAT THE FUCK…? _

Viktor’s train of thought burst into flames, careened off the rails and exploded in a ball of fire.

_ YUURI…. _

His husband was dressed  _ (was dressed the right word?)  _ in the tightest Playboy style bunny suit he had  _ ever _ seen.

On his head were a pair of soft looking bunny ears, one ear bent in a slightly quizzical fashion. His longer length hair shining and framing his beautiful face. Blue rimmed glasses had been replaced with contact lenses so there was no barrier between the heated gaze of their eyes.

A white shirt collar and black bow tie sat around his perfect neck.

Viktor’s mouth watered at the thought of biting and sucking on the column of his husband's throat and leaving a hickey that would sit just above that sinful collar.

An under bust corset in black, laced oh so tightly, accentuated his pecs, his dark nipples peaked and looked like they needed to be sucked and nipped till the Asian man was whimpering with  _ need _ .

Black silk stocking encased the shapely and toned legs, making them even more appealing than Viktor normally found them. (And he would happily  _ die _ suffocated by those thighs wrapped tightly around his head.)

On his feet were the highest, black patent stilettos that Yuuri had  _ ever _ worn for him. 

Viktor had a foot fetish that they both enjoyed. The sight of his husband's feet encased in six inch heels made his dick leak and for a moment he wondered if he was about to spill in his pants  _ right now _ .

Yuuri popping the champagne cork bought the Russians attention to the frills around his husband's biceps.  _ How was it even possible for such an innocent piece of material to look so fucking horny? _

But that was nothing compared to the moment when Yuuri shimmed his ass and Viktor thought that he had actually  _ died _ .

The black underwear his husband was wearing had a heart shaped piece missing from the back, leaving those plush round globes completely exposed to the blue eyes now filling with happy tears.

Nestled between the perfect ass cheeks was a little white fluffy tail.

_ How on earth was he keeping it th…. Oh. OH. OH FUCK! _

Yuuri was wearing a tailed butt plug.

Viktor’s legs actually gave way at this point and he sunk to the ground with a loud groan.

Keeping up the role of the seducer perfectly, Yuuri slowly sauntered over. He was holding a champagne glass full of fizzing liquid in one hand and stared at the man on the floor.

“I’m sorry, Sir. We don’t allow patrons to simply lie on the floor. Can I please ask you to take your seat? Thank you.”

It was now that Viktor noticed the set of matching white shirt cuffs adoring the delicate wrists and he whimpered.

How he dragged himself to his feet and staggered to the chair, Viktor would never know. But now he was seated with a full crystal glass in his hand which he sipped at to try and replace the moisture in his parched mouth.

Yuuri casually lent against the pole and wrapped one arm around it. Holding onto the smooth metal above his head with one hand and toying with his longer hair with the other, curling it around in his fingers. His skin shimmering in the low light of the room.

He smirked and then smiled coquettishly, fluttering his thick black eyelashes.

_ Was Yuuri wearing makeup? And glitter? _

“Would Sir care to watch the planned entertainment for this evening?”

Viktor’s mouth opened, but all that came out was a pitiful mewl.  _ If he was dreaming he NEVER wanted to wake up again… _

A delighted peal of laughter filled the low lit room.

“I’ll take that as Sirs way of saying yes!”

Shimmying over to the table, Yuuri picked up his mobile and pressed play. The sultry music now filling the air was accompanied by the noise activated lights that Viktor had bought one time on a whim. The Russian thanked his past self for not listening to his husband who had claimed that  _ ‘they were a waste of money and that they would never use them…” _

Viktor whimpered again as Yuuri lifted himself up the pole using only his arms.

Intently watching the rippling biceps that had given his husband the strength to carry him and dump him on their bed  _ thousands _ of times. Pinning him there as he wrecked his ass.

Viktor was a needy bottom. They both knew this and neither of them cared.

Holding his gaze, Yuuri lifted his legs into high, wide splits showing his lover  _ exactly _ how he was keeping that bunny tail in place.

The older man put down his glass without breaking eye contact, afraid that he was going to drop it and then he would be in trouble for breaking one of their best glasses.

“Hands on your thighs, please Sir. Thank you.” Yuuri smirked as his husband complied with the request, sweating already and obviously lost into the scene he was creating.

-

Yuuri tensed his stomach muscles and lifted his legs above his head and curled them around the cool metal.

_ Thank FUCK he had gone back to pole dancing lessons as soon as this wicked idea had wormed it’s way into his filthy mind. Telling his husband that he was taking extra ballet classes as a cover for his excursions. _

He could see from the slowly darkening tent in Viktor’s trousers that he was definitely enjoying his ‘prize’. Those slender pale fingers digging into his own thighs as he watched his lover slowly sliding down the pole rolling his hips as though he were buried deep inside the pert ass of his husband.

Righting himself, he held onto the pole with one hand and one leg and palmed himself through his underwear, licking his lips.

As Viktor paled and another long drawn out whimper echoed in the space, Yuuri lifted his hand and licked along his palm. Humming loudly before sliding two fingers between his wet lips and sucking on them. Fucking his own mouth with his digits and moaning wantonly, letting the older man see just how hard he was.

Letting the, now soaked, fingers leave his mouth with a ‘pop’, he deliberately made sure that there was a string of saliva connecting from his lips to his fingertips. Holding Viktor's gaze he smirked.

“Are you enjoying the show,  _ Sir? _ If a lowly stripper can be so bold, I would love to tell you what a beautiful boy you are. How good you are, sitting there obeying my rules.”

Viktor whined long and loud.

“I bet you really want to touch yourself don’t you? But you are my good boy, so you won't… Is it difficult trying to keep your hands still, little pretty one?”

-

Viktor’s whole body shuddered and he briefly closed his eyes to the alluring image of his husband teasing and taunting him. His praise kink making the hairs on his neck stand up and his dick leak even more profusely.

His lap was  _ soaked _ and it was taking every effort not to give into the orgasm that was boiling hot in his stomach and balls.

_ Oh he knew what Yuuri wanted… He wanted him to come untouched. And yes, that would definitely be happening, but he was going to make him work for it as hard as he could. _

-

Yuuri completed his routine, spinning slowly down the pole using just his thighs, hands teasing his own nipples and letting Viktor hear  _ just _ how much he was enjoying himself.

Kneeling on the floor he made out with the pole, kissing and licking it as he ground his groin against the hard metal, playing with the plug in his ass. Gasping as it pressed against his prostate and looking directly at Viktor.

“O-Ooo… P-pretty boy, how good you feel in my ass…”

Sweat was now beading on the Russian’s forehead, his face taut as he fought with the explosive  _ need _ rampaging through him. Fingernails gouging trails in his upper legs as his digits contracted into claws and dug in, hard.

“I bet you’d like to fuck me, wouldn’t you? Press my face into the floor, pull out this plug which is taking the place of where  _ your dick  _ should be and take your pleasure in my pliant, waiting ass…”

Crawling over to the seated man, he stood on legs that were a little shaky from the routine. Steadying himself, he licked his lips and trailed his hands all over himself, making sure that Viktor was watching.

Lifting one leg, he placed a hand on the shoulder of the older man and pressed his stiletto heel onto the precome soaked trapped length and ground down gently for a moment and then removed his foot.

“Pretty boy, you are being so good for me, aren’t you?”

Viktor nodded, his long, damp hair sticking firmly over one blue, lust blown eye.

“So when I tell you to come, you are going to come for me, aren’t you,  _ Sir…” _

The Russian swallowed, his throat was so dry, and nodded again.

“Use your words, beautiful…”

“Y-Yes…”

His voice was a broken, wrecked thing that was only just able to be heard over the music that was still playing in the background.

“Good boy…”

-

Viktor bit hard onto his bottom lip, letting the pain briefly distract him from the weighty praise and love that was pinning him to the chair. The love that was leaving him gasping to breathe and dizzy headed. 

-

Yuuri leant forward and placed his mouth close to the pink tinged ear lobe.

“Now then,  _ Sir _ , when I count to three, you are going to come for me. Ruin those delicious trousers you are wearing…”

Viktor almost laughed,  _ there was no way he was going to come by listening to Yuuri count. _

The smaller man straightened up, slipped his hand into his underwear and began to jerk himself within the confines of the small piece of clothing.

“One…”

The Russian couldn’t move, his eyes glued to the outline of Yuuri’s cock so close to him.

_ He wanted to see him touching himself… _

“Two…”

Yuuri pulled down the now damp underwear slightly, just enough to show the neatly trimmed dark pubic hair.

“Pretty boy, I hope you are listening to me?”

The older man didn’t respond. His mouth was gaping open, he was drooling and making the most pained whimpers as he clung onto the flesh of his own thighs for dear life.

“Three…”

-

Viktor howled as he came, body jerking as he filled his trousers and underwear with spurt after spurt of hot seed. His eyesight whited out and the sounds of the room were replaced with a high pitched whine.

His head lolled as he tried to return to his own body, gave up and slumped forward.

-

Yuuri grinned as he caught his husband, supporting him in his firm embrace until the Russian, groaned, coughed and tried to sit up.

Once he was sure that Viktor could sit unsupported he picked up his glass and fed him some of the champagne. He knew that water would be better, but, hey, there was a pitcher of water, two glasses and lube waiting for them in the bedroom. 

-

“Now then, my clever and well trained boy, what else would you like?”

Yuuri whispered the words of praise against the badly bitten lips as he pressed his own still hard cock against the sweat dampened shirt of his husband.

“F-Fuck m-me...p-please…?”

Viktor’s words were hardly audible, his body still shaking with the aftershocks of his earth-shattering climax.

“It would be my pleasure, bedroom  _ now _ …”

Yuuri stepped away and covered his love filled smile with his hand as he watched his husband stumbling towards their room with all the grace of a new-born lamb.

He fully expected yet another letter of complaint from their neighbours before the night was out.

  
  



End file.
